Cookies, and other sweet Treats
by OnyxRaven
Summary: makeing cookies with you boyfriend can be interesting seshkag one-shot lots of fluf


**Cookies**

Two young lovers sat watching sense play across the television. The male had his arm wrapped around the females shoulder and she clung to him closely for warmth. Reaching for the remote the girl turned off the TV and turned to the boy.

"Shessy, let's make cookies." She said. The said person looked from the girl in front of him to the widow, where rain could be seen falling down in sheets outside, before nodding gin acceptance.

"Yeah" the girl exclaimed before pulling away from the male to run the kitchen. The boy looked at her retreating form, kami what did he get himself in to. Getting up from his comfortable position on the couch, he turned the corner to the kitchen and watched as Kagome tried relentlessly to get down a bowl that was on a shelf far from her reach. "Stupid cabinets, why do you have to be so darn tall, I swear the world is built for tall people." She complained.

Chuckling quietly to him self, he walked up behind her and grabbed the bowl himself. Watching as she turned around to face him. "You're a little to short to reach that, you know." Handing her the bowl he turned at took his appropriate spot, on the other side of the kitchen.

"Come on tall boy, for that comment, you can help too" she said with out turning to face him. Rolling up his sleeves he walked over. Standing behind her he waited for the instruction he was sure he would soon receive. Opening up a recipe booking that looked hundreds of years old, and smelt it too, she began to gather the needed ingredients.

Walking over to the dreaded cabinets she looked up, only to find that once again some one had put the flour in a spot much too tall for her to ever dream of reaching. The only thing that Kagome hated more than the cabinets she was facing was, having to ask Sesshmaru for help. She tried to ignore his constant laughing in the background.

"Do you need help from this Sesshmaru?" he asked with amusement in his voice. She turned and glared daggers at him.

"No, THIS Kagome can do it without your help" she retorted, imitating his way of speaking, before turning back to the task at hand. Finally after all her efforts she was able to reach the bag, but just as she was about to bring it down she slipped and she and the bag of flour tumbled towards the ground. Closing her eyes, she waited for her impact to the ground, but it never came. She felt a strong set of arms wrap around her waist as she was pulled back upright.

Opening her eyes she saw that she was being hugged closely to a certain someone's chest. Blushing at their closeness of them she quickly wiggled out of his arms and backed up.

"How about from now on you let this Sesshmaru get the items you can't reach." He told her. He placed the flour down on the counter in front of her he walked back to his spot on the other side of the kitchen.

Looking over the items that she had gotten out she realized that she was missing something, but, what was it. Looking back to the old recipe page she found the missing ingredient, vanilla. She bent down in front of the cabinets below her and turned the spice rack before she found what she had been looking for.

Sesshmaru watched as Kagome mixed the ingredient together, and as she struggled to mix the dough after she had added the flour. He chuckled at the sight, she struggled to get the spoon to move even an inch.

"Fine, I admit defeat, Sesshmaru come help, please" She asked looking over at him with her puppy dog eyes. She looked so cute, that he couldn't stop himself from nodding. He walked over, and took the spoon from her small hand. With his demon strength, the dough was as easy to stir as water. He stirred with one and hand and captured Kagome's with the other. He had the dough mixed perfectly in a matter of seconds.

"Well, no need to show off" She told him, her eyes sparkling with mirth. He just rolled his eyes and let go of the hand to walk back to his corner. She pulled out a pan and started to roll the dough in to perfectly shaped balls. Walking up behind her he grabbed her around the waist and just held her to him. She relished the feeling of his warm breath against the nape of her neck and the way his hands felt as the slid up and down the sides of her stomach. He smelt her arousal and smirked. He allowed his claws to grow and ran them along the side of the waist. She giggled.

"Come on, if you keep this up, I'm never going to get to finish making these cookies." She complained as she leaned back against him. The dough lay forgotten as he began to lay kisses as light as a butterfly's wings on her neck. Moaning, she fell back against him.

"Come on koi, there are many things we could do that would be more fun than this." He complained, before stealing her lips in a kiss full of passion. Kagome felt her strength crumble as her held her close. Why did the man… uh demon do this to her with just one touch, it wasn't' fair. She allowed him to lead her to their bed room.

As they lay in bed a few hours later, she cuddled in to his chest as a particularly cold bit of wind came in through the window. "You know I never did get to finish making those cookies." She told him.

"Yes, but I didn't want them any way." He told her.

"But, you always like it when I make cookies." She asked confusion in her voice.

"That's true but I know something that's sweeter and tastes better" he told her, as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"What, if I may ask, might that be." She questioned, impatiently waiting for a response.

"You." He told her with a smile.


End file.
